


That Ridiculous Four Poster Bed

by dirkygoodness



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I need more fluff of these two in general, I need more sleepy fluff of theses two, It's almost as fluffy as Charles' bed, M/M, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you to be lazy with me, Erik."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Ridiculous Four Poster Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Well after my last fic being really sad I need to cheer myself up with some Cherik fluff for my Cherik fluff needs  
> WOOOO IM BACK  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

It was still early, Charles could tell that much from the light shining through the curtains. He groaned, pulling the blanket up and over his head, trying to block out the light and attain more sleep. He heard a laugh beside him, rich and deep like molasses, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Yet even so, he pulled the blanket down enough to look at the other man, glaring at him. 

 

"What?" Erik laughed again, and Charles felt slightly ridiculous. Even with both of them laying on a bed he still felt somehow shorter than Erik. Damn him and his height.

 

"Nothing." Erik told him, reaching a hand over and brushing a strand of hair from the others face. "You're just remarkably lazy in the mornings." Charles huffed, blowing hair back into his face in the process. Erik looked a little annoyed, but didn't push it out of his face again, even though Charles saw his hand twitch. 

 

"I am  _not_ lazy, Erik." 

 

"Oh, really. And then what would you call this?" Erik replied with a smirk and a raised brow, gesturing to where Charles lay. The brunette paused for a moment, thinking of a reply. 

 

"It's..." He waved one of his hands, giving up on keeping the blanket covering his face. "because... oh, shut up, Erik!" Charles shouted, pulling his pillow out from underneath his head and aiming to smack the taller man with it. Erik easily dodged it, grabbing his own pillow and landing it firmly across Charles' face. He let out a muffled 'oof', his hands curling around the arm Erik was holding the pillow with. 

 

Smirking, the German rolled his eyes, even though Charles couldn't even see it. "You are such a child. A  _lazy_ , child." 

 

"Well, how on earth am I supposed to  _not_ be lazy with a bed this comfortable." Charles whined, moving Erik's arm and in turn moving the pillow from his face to reveal his pout. Erik laughed again, leaning down in an attempt of a kiss. Charles dodged it, and Erik ending up with a face full of mattress. "No." Charles said in that voice he got whenever he lost a fight. Like the time Erik had wanted the last slice of bacon and Charles had as well, but in the end Erik had leaned over and stuffed the thing into his mouth before Charles could get more than a word in. And then he'd done that voice that was basically impossible for Erik to deny, not like he could really do that anyway in the first place. So, Erik had spent about twenty minutes to and from the store to buy Charles more bacon, and then about fifteen cooking it all. Needless to say, the man had been beyond pleased. 

 

Erik rolls his head to the side, sighing. "What do you want me to do, get a different bed so you can't be lazy?" Charles looked back over at him like he'd blasphemed and Erik almost laughed again. 

 

"Good god, no." 

 

"Then what?" Charles looked a little sheepish then, looking between them at the bed. 

 

"I want you to be lazy with me, Erik." Charles said, and he rolled over then, planting himself closer to the other. They were so close Erik could count Charles' eyelashes. "It's a Saturday, for goodness sake. Raven and the others wont be up until at  _least_  eleven thirty, and it's only-" He paused glancing over at the wall clock, before turning back towards Erik. " six. Be lazy with me, love." And then Charles leaned forwards, close enough Erik could feel there lips brushing lightly, but not really a kiss. And he knew what Charles was doing, because Charles had done it before, but at that moment he couldn't really bring himself to care. 

 

"Fine." Erik said. And then he leans forwards and captures Charles lips with his own, and as he does it he can vaguely feel Charles smirking into the kiss.  


End file.
